UNA OPORTUNIDAD VALIOSA
by nasha12
Summary: helga tiene la oportunidad de ser dulce aun que no dure mucho.
1. Chapter 1

UNA OPORTUNIDAD VALIOSA.

El profesor llamaba a los alumnos de 4to. Grado de la escuela pública 118 de Hillwood para reunirse y irse a sus casas. Ya que habían realizado una excursión al campo.

Gerald: phoebe ¿has visto a arnold?

Phoebe: no, tampoco he visto a Helga.

Gerald: ¿Dónde estarán?

Un chico que gritaba desde el auto bus los saco de sus pensamientos.

Harold: ya tengo hambre, ya vámonos.

Simmons: en un momento Harold, hay que asegurarnos que no nos falte nadie.

Gerald: falta arnold y helga.

Simmons: es verdad…

Harold se asomó a la puerta del bus mientras sid y stinky se asomaban a la ventana de adelante.

Harold: seguro Helga está enterrando el cuerpo de arnold.

Sid: es lo más seguro.

Stinky: se lo imaginan, chica brabucona entierra a niño en lo profundo de bosque.

Gerald: eso es lo más ridículo que eh escuchado chicos.

Harold: vamos Gerald, tú conoces a huelga es un demonio disfrazado de una niña fea.

Sid: no me extrañaría que apareciera cubierta de tierra y diciendo que arnold no aparece.

Gerald: es cierto que helga es mala, mandona, odiosa, enojona pero no sería capaz de tanto.

De pronto sid, stinky y Harold retrocedían un poco.

Harold: de…decías.

Gerald volteo y observo a una Helga llena de tierra y con el pelo alborotado y un palo de bastón.

Sid: oh no… el objeto que uso para matar la pobre de arnold.

Stinky: pobre arnold.

Harold se arrodillo en la puerta del bus suplicándole a Helga que no lo matara que el guardaría el secreto y que no permitiría que nadie supiera lo sucedido.

Esto hiso que helga lo mirara directamente a los ojos y ella no se miraba de buen humor, lo que hiso que Harold se levantara llorando llamando a su mama y corriendo con los dos chicos para el fondo del auto bus.

Simmons; ¿Helga? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y arnold?

Arnold apareció unos cuantos segundos después detrás de Helga, el cuan también estaba lleno de tierra.

Arnold: aquí estoy, perdón por preocuparlos.

Helga: como sea, ya larguémonos de este lugar.

Subiendo el bus.

Gerald: ¿Qué paso?

Arnold: bueno Helga me quito la carta de lila y pretendía arrojarla por un barranco que estaba cerca y quise detenerla se tropezó y cuando estaba a punto de caer la sujete de la mano y bueno creo que resultamos los dos cayendo al barranco.

Simmons: pudieron haberse matado.

Arnold: lo lamento señor Simmons.

Simmons: con lamentarlo no basta arnold, pudieron haber muerto y dime que les diría a tus abuelos.

Arnold: pero también fue por Helga.

Todos quedaron asombrados al escucharlo muy molesto, arnold era muy bueno pero parece que su paciencia se había acabado y más con helga.

Simmons: dejemos lo así, será mejor irnos. El profesor los subió a todos y arnold se sentó tres asientos atrás de helga.

Gerald: vamos viejo, ya tranquilízate me das miedo.

Arnold: no puedo Gerald. Ya estoy cansado del comportamiento de helga.

Gerald: vamos cálmate, te puede escuchar y entonces si te enterrara vivo.

Arnold: que lo haga, así por lo menos dejaría de verla y agradecería no estar junto a ella, desearía olvidar que existe helga G. pataki.

Arnold estaba molesto y por primera vez dejaba que su ira saliera, lo que no sabía era cuanto mal le causaba a cierta chica de cabello rubio, que se tragaba las lágrimas y no dejaba de ver por la ventana.

Rhonda que estaba en el asiento de a delante escuchaba todo, bueno todos escuchaban muy atentos.

Arnold dejo de hablar y se limitó a ver por la ventana ya solo falta va 5 horas para llegar y todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de helga la cual lo único que quería era desaparecer.

De pronto el conductor paro y bajo al baño. helga se dispuso a bajar claro sin despertar a nadie, paso milagrosamente a phoebe que solo se dio vuelta acomodándose. Helga espero un poco y Bajo e intento irse del lugar lo más pronto posible.

Arnold ya estaba más calmado y se arrepentía por dejar que su enojo hablara por él, así que estaba pensando como disculparse con helga al bajar del bus, pero de repente observo a una chica corriendo la cual supo que era helga. Se levantó y quiso despertar a Gerald pero este no le contesto, lo primero que pensó era avisarle al señor Simmons pero helga se alejaba más rápido así que decidió seguirla y traerla el mismo.

Helga##

Si arnold no quiere verme lo mejor es que me valla, desapareceré de tu vida amor mío.

Esto lo decía helga con lágrimas en los ojos y corriendo lo más que pudo cuando sintió que era una distancia segura se sentó en un tronco y observaba el cielo.

Arnold intentaba alcanzar a helga, pero era inútil no lo escuchaba, y creía que no la encontraría cuando escucho un ruido detrás de un arbol.

Mientras tanto el chofer subió al bus y arranco sin el percatarse de helga y arnold. El trabajo de él era conducir además daba por cuanta que todos estaban durmiendo y se fu.

Helga: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Estúpida vida.

Arnold: ¿Helga? ¿Qué haces a aquí?

Helga: ¿arnold? La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Helga no se movió seguía sentada lo que logro hacer fue bajar la vista.

Arnold: te vi bajando del bus y decidí seguirte, ahora vámonos oh el bus se ira sin nosotros, ¿estas llorando?

Arnold no pudo pasar por alto las lágrimas de Helga y se preguntaba si él era el culpable.

Helga: vete tu Arnoldo yo me quedo en este lugar y no, no estoy llorando.

Arnold: vamos helga si es por lo que dije yo…

Helga ¿Qué estúpido eres arnold?

Arnold: ¿disculpa?

Helga: pensar que lloro por Ti, ha, ha, ha que absurdo.

Arnold: ¿entonces por qué lloras?

Helga: te dije que no estoy llorando cabezón y si así fuera que te importa es mi vida no la tuya, lárgate quieres.

Arnold: es imposible hablar con Tigo.

Helga: perdone usted, por no ser tan comunicativa como la señorita perfecta, además ella se fue el año pasado y sigues como perrito tras ella.

Arnold: Helga respeta a lila, ella no te a echo nada, además ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Por qué Helga?

Helga: ¿a mí? ¿Molestarme, Por lila? es absurdo.

Helga se levantó y siguió caminando pero arnold la tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarla para ir al bus.

Arnold: no hay tiempo para discutir, iremos al bus y luego me dices que tienes contra lila.

Helga: suéltame Arnoldo, si no quieres que te golpee.

Arnold: hazlo pero te llevare al bus, quieras o no.

Helga intentaba zafarse pero era imposible, no entendía de cuando acá arnold tenía tanta fuerza.

Helga: demonios suéltame, como es posible que tengas más fuerzas Arnoldo.

Arnold: di lo que quieras, pero no te dejare sola en este lugar.

Helga se sorprendió y muy dentro de ella estaba feliz por las palabras de arnold aunque la felicidad no duro mucho ya que arnold después de caminar largo rato la soltó y corrió en dirección donde estaba el bus.

Arnold: no está, el bus no está.

Helga: debiste quedarte en el bus zopenco.

Arnold: Helga el bus se fue sin nosotros.

Helga: ¿enserio? Si no lo dices no me doy cuenta de eso.

Arnold: podrías de dejar de actuar así. Además fue tu culpa que se fuera sin nosotros.

Helga: ¿mi culpa? Disculpa pero yo no te dije que me siguieras.

Arnold: eres una mal agradecida Helga.

Helga: si, si lo soy.

Arnold: no sé por qué pude preocuparme por ti.

Helga: nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, además yo no quería estar cerca de ti por eso me baje por qué, sabes que, te odio Arnoldo, te odio con todas mis fuerzas entiendes.

Arnold: pues sabes que yo también a ti helga.

Los chicos discutían en gasolinera casi abandonada a 5 horas de sus casas. De pronto un empleado de la gasolinera que estaba pasando con una caja de tubos, martillos los vio y se acercó a ellos, tenía una gorra, el respectivo uniforme pero se veía despistado, distraído y en ocasiones hacia un sonido con la nariz idéntico a arnie el primo de arnold.

Empleado: oigan ¿Qué hacen?

Helga y arnold: nada. (Gritando)

Empleado: sí que están de mal humor.

Arnold: …perdón, disculpe nuestros modales, es que el bus de nosotros se fue y…

Empleado: huy, eso sí es tener mala surte saben hay un teléfono en la bodega ¿lo quieren usar?

Arnold: si, gracias.

Empleado: de nada, tú y tu novia pacen por aquí.

Arnold y Helga se pusieron rojos y negaron de inmediato lo dicho por el empleado.

Arnold: definitivamente no es mi novia.

Helga: claro que no, yo y el por favor ¿estas borracho oh algo por el estilo?

Empleado: .. Pues no, estoy bien sobrio… oh eso creo… ¿qué día es hoy?

Helga: estamos perdidos.

Arnold: esto no pasaría, SI ALGUIEN, no se hubiera bajado del bus.

Helga: ese ALGUIEN, nunca dijo, bájense con migo.

Empleado: bueno miren son las 4:00 p.m., esta caja pesa, ¿quieren el teléfono oh no?

Arnold: si, por favor disculpe. (Volteando a ver al empleado)

Empleado: bueno vamos oh y tu novia se está alejando.

Arnold: no es mi…. ¿qué?

Arnold se voltio y observo que Helga caminaba lista para cruzar la calle.

Arnold: Helga, vuelve aquí.

Helga: no lo are.

Arnold: regresa ¿Qué harás sola?

Helga: estaré feliz.

Arnold se cansó de gritarle e iría a traer antes que terminara de cruzar la calle, cuando vio un carro aproximarse, el cual estaba a punto de tirar a helga.

Arnold: ¡HELGA CUIDADO¡

Arnold corrió pero era imposible llegar a tiempo, el conductor de carro que estaba dormido despertó por el grito de arnold, el cual esquivo a Helga en el último minuto pero choco con un poste el cual dejo caer una barra de metal sobre la cabeza de alnold.

Helga: ¡ARNOLD!

Al día siguiente.

Helga: perdóname arnold, fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa, si tan solo te hubiera hecho caso, si tan solo no fuera tan grosera con Tigo oh arnold, despierta por favor.

Arnold, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de la chica pero sentía pesados los ojos y se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Helga: oh arnold, despierta por favor, Arnoldo amor mío por favor no te mueras.

Arnold: ¿amor mío? (despertándose con mucha dificultad)

Helga: arnold…despertaste. (y lo abrazo con fuerza)

Helga estaba tan feliz que le importaba un comino sus palabras solo quería abrazarlo, pero se separó de inmediato.

Helga: valla hasta que despiertas cabeza de balón. (Helga se froto los ojos para que no viera sus lágrimas.

Señor: ¿estas mejor?

Arnold: ¿Quién es usted? ¿En dónde estoy?

Señor: bueno yo como decirlo, yo…

Helga: es el zopenco que casi te mata.

Señor: gracias niña.

Helga: de nada.

Señor: lo siento tanto me desvele y conducía para ir con mi esposa, paso el accidente te traje a casa, mira no tengo micho tiempo, coman siéntanse como en su casa, tomen el teléfono yo debo irme. Mi mujer está en el hospital y no puedo hablar.

El hombre decía esto de un lado al otro y salió por la puerta.

Helga: zopenco.

Señor: oh por cierto… lo siento, dejen serrado cuando se vallan. (Se fue)

Helga: y…cómo te sientes Arnoldo.

Arnold: bien solo una pregunta. ¿Quién eres?

Helga: ..Helga.

Arnold: ¿y tú eres?

Helga: Helga

Arnold: si ese es tu nombre pero ¿Qué eres mío? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?

Helga: no lo recuerdas, no me digas que te dio amnesia Arnoldo.

Arnold: bueno recuerdo que mi nombre es arnold…y que vivo con mis abuelos oh eso creo.

Helga: genial ahora pierdes la memoria.

Helga##

Pierde la memoria… esperen si eso es verdad, y no recuerda quien soy, puedo actuar dulce y tierna con él y cuidarlo, alimentarlo. No es que me alegre que le pasara eso a mi amado arnold, pero sería una oportunidad muy valiosa, como para dejarla ir así.

Helga: bueno veras yo soy Helga...

Arnold: eso ya lo dijiste.

Helga: déjame continuar, bueno soy Helga y… soy tu mejor amiga en este mundo.

Arnold: ¿enserio?

Helga: claro, ¿que no me recuerdas? (Bajando la mirada)

Arnold: lo siento no te recuerdo…pero el hecho de que estés cuidándome significa que te importo mucho.

Helga: claro que n… (Espera Helga esta es tu oportunidad, se amable) no hay duda de eso amigo.

Arnold: y dime Helga ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Helga: veras es divertido…nos bajamos un rato del bus de la excursión, por que dijiste que querías hablar con migo en privado, pero nos distrajimos tanto que el bus se fue sin nosotros, yo sugerí que llamáramos por teléfono, te paraste debajo de un poste y este señor choco con él y una barra de metal te callo encima.

Arnold: oh…pero dime ¿Qué era eso que quería decirte en privado? ¿Y por qué me llamaste amor mí? ¿Acaso somos algo más que amigos?

Helga: no como crees, solo buenos amigos además cuando estábamos hablando en privado estabas…estabas… estabas diciéndome que querías buscar a tus padres.

Arnold: espera, si recuerdo a mis padres, ellos están en san Lorenzo.

Helga: ¿Qué más recuerdas? (estaba nerviosa ya que al parecer la amnesia de arnold no era tan sebera)

Arnold: bueno…creo que alguno que otro compañero.

Helga: que bien… (Nerviosa)

Helga bajo la mirada al suelo sabiendo que la dichosa oportunidad se irá muy pronto.

Arnold: sabes, me gusta tu moño combina con tu ropa.

Helga: ah…si gracias…gracias arnold. (Con esas palabras Helga se sentía en las nubes)

Arnold: bien ¿qué haremos?

Helga: yo iré a llamar por teléfono.

Helga se fue de la habitación dejando a arnold solo, lo cuan por alguna razón no le gustaba a arnold.

Helga: bien este es el teléfono, llamare a phoebe

Operadora: su teléfono está cortado por falta de pago… por favor… (Colgando)

Helga: debe de ser una broma.

Arnold (detrás de ella) ¿paso algo Helga?

Helga. El teléfono está cortado…

Arnold: bueno no habrá de otra que irnos por nuestra cuenta.

Helga: creo que si… pero antes déjame preparar comida para ti.

Helga salió de la sala donde se encontraba el teléfono y comenzó a buscar por la cocina ingredientes.

Arnold: no te preocupes Helga, estoy bien.

Helga: nada de bien arnold, déjame cuidar de ti.

Arnold: gracias, ere muy buena con migo.

Helga: si...muy buena… je je

Arnold observaba como Helga preparaba la comida y se movía de un lado al otro tratando de adivinar donde estaba tal cosa, pero algo no andaba bien él quería recordar todo y cuando lo intentaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo atormentaba.

Pasaron unos 25 minutos y Helga ya tenía la comida para arnold.

Arnold: gracias Helga…pero sabes, algo no está bien

Helga: si, tu cabeza.

Arnold: aparte de eso.

Helga: que estamos perdidos.

Arnold: no, eso no.

Helga: el teléfono.

Arnold: vamos helga déjame hablar por favor, me refiero a que hay algo que me preocupa algo relacionado a ti pero no sé qué es.

Helga: oh, bueno talvez no soy la persona con quien debas estar.

Arnold: eres mi amiga helga y me gusta estar con Tigo, es solo que… perdóname esta falta de memoria me causa migraña.

Pasaron unos minutos y Helga solo se limitaba a verlo comer.

Arnold: perdona por no recordarte, te causo solo molestias.

Helga: no hay problema Arnoldo, bueno levare los platos y nos vamos.

Arnold: yo te ayudó.

Helga: está bien… si eso quieres.

Helga y arnold comenzaron a lavar los trastos y sin querer Helga se perdió en sus pensamientos pensando como seria su vida con arnold casados y en una casa como esa.

De prontos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un poco de agua en la cara.

Helga: que te sucede cabeza de balón.

Arnold; perdona, es que te quedaste abrazando el plato y suspirando una y otra vez.

Helga: estás loco, yo no asía eso.

Arnold: ¿enserio? Entonces por qué no lo sueltas.

Helga vio el plato que abrazaba y rápidamente se lo dio a arnold para que le quitara el jabón.

Arnold: al fin, creí que estabas apunto de besarlo.

Helga: ¿Qué idioteces dices? yo no aria eso cabeza de balón, además me debes una.

Helga mojo un poco a Arnoldo en la cara, el cual corrió por la casa al ver que lo que seguía era un plato.

Helga: no escaparas cabeza de balón.

Arnold: cálmate Helga y baja ese plato.

Helga: oh sí que lo bajare arnold… en tu cabeza.

Arnold: helga recuerda que es un plato y no es tuyo.

Helga: oh bien, entonces usare las almohadas.

Arnold: está bien por lo menos no me golpearas con tu amor platónico.

Pero arnold no pudo terminar de reír cuando una almohada rozo su mejilla derecha.

Helga: me las pagaras arnold.

Arnold: ya Helga tiempo fuera.

Pero arnold se agacho escondiéndose en un sofá porque una almohada le daría en la cara.

Helga: sal arnold no te are daño, bueno… no tanto.

Arnold observo que si rodeaba el mueble y se dirigía por debajo de la mesa de centro podría aparecer detrás de helga e inmovilizarla.

Arnold: bien aquí voy.

Helga se acercó rápidamente al lado de sofá donde arnold se agacho pero no lo vio.

Helga: ¿adónde se iría el camarón con pelos?

Arnold: sorpresa.

Arnold la intento abrazar por la espalda pero un movimiento de Helga, la hiso voltear a verlo perdiendo el equilibrio y haciendo que ambos cayeran en el suelo riendo a carcajadas.

Hasta que arnold se percató que Helga se veía muy linda riendo.

Helga: quiero la revancha Arnoldo.

Helga al no obtener respuesta de este, dejo de reír y lo observo pero no conto que sus rostros estuvieran muy juntos.

Arnold: gane…

Helga: creo…creo que si je

Arnold: ¿y cuál será mi premio?

Helga se puso colorada al ver que sin querer arnold se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

Helga: yo este…

Arnold: lo siento… perdón. (Levantándose y dándole la mano para que se levantara) lo mejor será arreglar este desastre e ir a buscar como regresar a casa.

Helga: si bueno, yo me ocupo de la cocina y tú de la sala.

Helga miraba el piso y rápidamente se fue rumbo a la cocina.

Arnold: ¿Qué fue eso?

Helga: no puedo creerlo, arnold mi amado tormento casi me besa por su propia voluntad, oh amado mío espero que no recobres tan pronto la memoria.

Arnold gritando desde la sala: Helga no vayas a distraerte con el plato.

Pero arnold solo termino de hablar y sintió una almohada golpeando su espalda.

Helga: sierra la boca Arnoldo.

Arnold: para ser una chica golpeas fuerte.

Helga: agradece que no fuera el plato.

Los chicos arreglaron todo y se dispusieron a partir y buscar la gasolinera en la cual Helga le indicaba a arnold estaba el teléfono. Cuando los chicos salieron observaron que la casa estaba en medio de un bosque.

Arnold: mm helga ¿pero? ¿Dónde estamos?

Helga: no tengo idea Arnoldo pero mira hay marcas de neumáticos sigámosla y nos llevara a la carretera.

Arnold: bueno tomemos provisiones y vamos a caminar.

Helga: si, me parece bien.

Los chicos se prepararon para el viaje y caminaron por el camino de huellas de neumáticos cuando un campesino de su edad pasaba con una carreta.

Helga: arnold mira.

Arnold: preguntémosle si nos puede llevar.

Cuando la carreta se acercó a ellos se detuvo de inmediato y el chico bajo corriendo a tomar la mano de Helga y darle un beso.

Chico: valla, pero no se encuentran hermosuras tan seguidas por estos rumbos.

Helga: suéltame zopenco. (Zafándose)

Chico: y además con carácter. Me agrada.

Arnold no pudo dejar de sentir un malestar en el estómago por el comportamiento del chico.

Arnold: disculpa ¿nos puedes decir dónde queda la carretera y que tan lejos estamos?

Chico: así que buscan la carretera, (viendo a helga y abrazándola) preciosa no te vayas, si apenas nos acabamos de encontrar.

Helga estaba a punto de golpear al chico en el estómago, cuando arnold se metió en medio de ellos haciendo que soltara a helga.

Chico: oh perdona, no sabía que era tu novia, lo siento chico.

Arnold: no solo es mi amiga.

Chico: valla amiga tan linda que tienes chico.

Helga: ¿sabes dónde está la carretera oh no?

Chico: si precisamente voy en esa dirección los llevo.

Arnold: ¿a cuánto tiempo esta?

Chico: mm 30 minutos.

Helga y arnold: caminamos.

Chico no sean tontos, suban los llevo.

Arnold de mala gana subió la carreta y cuando estaba a punto de ayudar a Helga a subir el chico le regalo una flor.

Helga: …gracias, pero odio las flores.

Arnold la ayudo a subir y en el fondo estaba contento de la actitud de helga.

Chico: vamos preciosa recíbela.

Helga: no gracias soy alérgica.

Chico: ¿a las flores?

Helga: no a los tontos como tú.

Arnold no pudo evitar reír un poco, pero quería disimular su alegría.

Chico: así me gustan las chicas. Por cierto mi nombre es ben.

El chico se subió y empezaron a avanzar, pero sin dejar de escuchar los versos, piropos que le decía a helga.

Arnold (susurrando) valla sí que le causaste una gran impresión.

Helga: que quieres que haga, el chico sabe apreciar lo bueno.

Arnold: Helga ¿crees que pueda recuperar la memoria pronto?

Helga: mm… si ten fe arnold.

Después del largo viaje que ben les hiso pasar decidieron bajar en la carretera.

Ben: aquí pasa un bus cada 2 horas para la ciudad espérenlo.

Arnold: gracias.

Ben sin bajarse le la carreta: no es nada, aunque un beso de ella sería un gran tesoro.

Helga: nunca zoquete.

Ben: está bien, adiós amor mío.

Los chicos esperaban el bus y esperaban y esperaban.

Helga##

Vamos helga confiesa tus sentimientos, tu puedes.

Helga: arnold…bueno mira yo quiero decirte que te…

Arnold llegando: ¿Qué Helga?

En ese momento helga dio un pequeño salto, quedando parada frente a arnold.

Helga; valla… ya llegaste arnold, ¿encontraste algo?

Arnold: no, ¿pero ya en serio dime que quieres decirme?

Helga: bueno… yo quería decirte que bueno yo te...

De repente cuando Helga iba a hablar, el bus se estaciono enfrente de ellos.

Helga: al fin, mira arnold.

Helga##

Definitiva mente es una señal de que no debo hablar de mis sentimientos por arnold.

Los chicos subieron y pagaron ya que contaban con un poco de dinero lo necesario para pagar un bus. Se sentaron en la parte de atrás y helga de lado de la ventana.

Arnold: continua.

Helga: ¿Qué?

Arnold: ¿lo que querías decirme?

Helga: puedes creerlo se me olvido…bueno no debió ser importante.

Arnold: ¿no me digas que tú también perderás la memoria?

Arnold reía un poco.

Helga: ja muy gracioso.

Arnold: tus padres deben estar preocupados.

Helga: …lo dudo… los que deben de estar con el alma en un hilo deben ser tus abuelos.

Arnold: tú crees…

Pero no pudieron seguir charlando por que la llanta exploto asiendo que el bus se moviera en zigzag asiendo que Helga callera encima de arnold el cual al parar el bus, hiso que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Helga: ¿Qué demonios paso?

El bus ya se encontraba parado y el chofer observaba los daños.

Helga: arnold, estas bien arnold, amado mío, no me des otro susto por favor.

Arnold ya no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír.

Helga: … ¿estabas… fingiendo?…

Anrold: perdona es que quería ver sino escuche mal en la cabaña de señor y…

Arnold no pudo terminar de halar cuando Helga se paró tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

Helga: eres hombre muer…

Pero Helga enmudeció cuando arnold la beso tiernamente, en ese momento nada importaba. Helga creía que todo su mundo era de azúcar y que flotaba en el aire.

Señor: oh, los jóvenes, ¿Qué tiempos aquellos?

Arnold y Helga abrieron los ojos y se separaron rápidamente ya que el bus no estaba tan lleno pero si se encontraban como 7 personas mayores.

Anciana: me recuerda mi primer beso.

Señora: que tiernos.

Helga y arnold no tenían donde meter la cara, sentían la cara roja y por momentos creían que podrían ser semáforos de lo rojos que estaban.

Helga: iré a ver ¿Qué demonios paso con esta chatarra?

Helga bajo del bus lo más rápido posible y arnold al ver que se marchaba decidió seguirla.

Arnold: espera nos vamos a perder.

Helga: tú cállate, que estoy molesta con Tigo.

Para esto Helga se dirigía al chofer dispuesta a golpearlo ya que alguien tenía que pagar la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

Helga: ¿qué paso zopenco? casi nos matas, ¿crees que llevas ganado, oh qué?

Chofer: ¿disculpa? ¿Deberías medir tu lengua niña?

Arnold: discúlpela, se asustó mucho. (arnold llegando)

Chofer: no hay problema chico creo que eres más razonable que tu novia.

helga: hoy si te dejare como berenjena.

Arnold: Helga cálmate, disculpe señor cuanto tardara el cambio de la llanta.

Chofer: aproximadamente 10horas ya que unos fierros se torcieron.

Helga: ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que hagamos en ese tiempo?

Chofer: mira niño, lleva a tu novia a tranquilizarse a unos paso de aquí hay una feria llévala y regresen en 9 horas.

Arnold: bueno ya regresamos.

Arnod jalo a Helga de la mano para que dejara de ver al chofer con ganas de acecinarlo. Cuando la jalo un recuerdo muy fugas cruzo su mente.

Helga: suéltame Arnoldo, si no quieres que te golpee.

Arnold: hazlo, pero te llevare al bus, quieras o no.

Helga: demonios suéltame, como es posible que tengas más fuerzas Arnoldo.

Arnold: di lo que quieras, pero no te dejare sola en este lugar.

Arnold detuvo su paso y soltó a Helga.

Helga: valla gracias por devolverme mi mano.

Arnold: ¿Helga? ¿Por qué nos bajamos del bus?

Helga: porque se explotó la llanta.

Arnold: ¿el otro bus?

Helga: ¿Qué otro bus? (pregunto asustada)

Arnold volteo a verla y sus ojos reflejaban enojo.

Helga: ya te dije cuál fue la razón…

Arnold: no te creo.

Helga se sorprendió y creía que tal vez arnold ya recordaba todo y solo quería torturarla, no tenía ganas de responder agresivamente así que opto por bajar la mirada y quedarse en silencio.

Arnold: perdóname.

Helga: ¿Qué? (muy sorprendida)

Arnold: me deje llevar por un recuerdo que no se si fue real oh no.

Helga: si fue verdad, lo siento fue por mi culpa que nos dejara el bus y…

Arnold: no te culpes yo me confundí es solo que esto de no saber que paso y varias cosas yo.

Helga: ¡déjame hablar por favor! por que intento ser sincera con Tigo, ser amable, ya que si tu recuerdas todo no poder abrirte mi corazón...

Arnold se sorprendido y solo observaba como Helga agachaba la mirada y reunía fuerza para hablar.

Helga: bien, mira…yo no soy la chica dulce, comprensiva y gentil enfrente de los demás y el motivo por que intento ser lo contigo en este momento… es porque tu no recuerdas como soy en realidad y encontré el pretexto adecuado para intentar mostrarte mi lado cursi y amable y tal vez así yo decirte…una cosa. A decir verdad soy una chica busca pleitos que te molesta y no te deja tranquilo, no soy tu mejor amiga, es más lo último que dijiste fue que agradecerías no estar junto a mí y que deseabas olvidarme y olvidar que existo….y….

Arnold: …

En ese momento sin subir la mirada tomo más fuerzas para continuar hablando.

Helga: que rayos….(viéndolo)me gustas mucho y sabes en este momento me siento una estúpida porque no es la primera vez que te lo digo gritándotelo en la cara, tú me odias y más cuando quise tirar una carta que te mando lila contestando tu pregunta.

Arnold: ¿lila? ¿Carta?...

Helga: una carta de la chica que te tiene como perrito faldero tras ella, yo…yo leí la carta antes y lo siento sí, pero no me arrepiento porque en esa carta también te rechazaba diciéndote que no le gustabas, gustabas y no quería que sufrieras… aunque eso me hubiera dado mucha felicidad a mí, te causaría dolor a ti y si tú no eres feliz yo no lo soy.

Helga dejo de hablar y bajo la mirada llorando sin parar.

Arnold: yo…

Helga: déjalo asi quieres, solo digamos lo mismo de la otra vez fue la emoción del momento y sigue odiándome me lo meresco.

Arnold: no te odio.

Helga: claro que sí, lo que sucede es que no te recuerdas pero ya que se te grabe en la preciosa cabeza de balón que tienes. Tu odias a Helga G. pataki por ser una brabucona y hacerte los días imposibles y arruinar tu vida y

Arnold: pero me gustas.

Helga: que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no te gusto, ¿Qué? debo golpearte varias beses en la cabeza. Me odias.

Arnold: sabes tal vez creas que te odio pero… créeme te quiero y con lo que acabo de escuchar sé que lo que haces es porque me quieres y creme no olvidare este momento.

Helga: como quisiera que fuera cierto.

Arnold se acercó y la tomo de las manos dándole un beso.

Arnold: vamos a la feria.

Helga siiii….

Helga no se sentía más feliz en toda su vida tanto que no se percató como habían llegado a la feria.

Arnold: es increíble no crees.

Helga: si eres increíble

Arnold: gracias helga pero yo digo la feria.

Helga: también… (Helga cambio de expresión al ver una sonrisa en la cara de arnold y lo soltó) pero ya suelta mi mano puedo caminar sola.

Arnold: lo que tú digas Helga.

Los chicos no contaban con dinero pero caminaron por toda la feria y helga se sonrojaba cuando arnold le daba un beso en la mejía debes en cuando.

Helga##

Esto no puede ser mejor yo arnold solos y el correspondiendo a mis sentimientos, no me despierten.

Voz: escuchen para el aniversario de la feria daremos un viaje todo pagado a san Lorenzo.

Helga y arnold: se vieron inmediatamente y fueron corriendo al lugar.

Arnold: disculpe ¿podría repetir lo que dijo?

Voz: claro un viaje todo pagado para un grupo de niños a san Lorenzo claro si ganan los concursos.

Arnold y helga: queremos participar.

Voz: claro solo deben formar un grupo de 10 integrantes.

Arnold: es una broma.

Voz: no, no soy payazo.

Helga: lo lamento arnold…

Arnold: yo también…

Helga: nos vamos.

Arnold: si ya no quiero ver como mi oportunidad de ver a mis padres se pierde.

De repente e viento soplaba con gran fuerza y un helicóptero se acercaba.

Señor: bestia metálica, repito bestia metálica los encontramos los encontramos.

Helga reconoció la voz y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Helga: papá

Arnold: ¿es tu papá?

Helga: si ¿pero qué rayos ase aquí?

Phil: arnold, al fin te encontramos.

Arnold: ¿él es mi abuelo? Espera si es mi abuelo. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

Después de hacer un gran alboroto con el helicóptero lograron aterrizar claro en un lugar baldío.

Phil: oh arnold me tenías con el alma en un hilo cuando no llegaste.

Arnold: perdón abuelo.

El abuelo casi asfixiaba a arnold ya que no lo soltaba en ese momento Mirian se abalanzo a abrazar a Helga llorando.

Mirian: mi bebe creí que no te vería de nuevo.

Helga: ¿Miriam?

Bob: estas en grabes problemas jovencita.

Pero bob le sonrió y le alboroto el pelo.

Bob: que bueno que no te perdiste Olga.

Helga: soy…helga papá.

Bob: como sea no vuelvas a causarle ese susto a tu madre de nuevo.

Miream: oh helga, mírate necesitas un baño vamos a casa.

Phil: conque eso paso chaparrito, es una lástima que no tengas claras tus ideas.

Arnold: si y también esta lo del concurso.

Gerald: ¿qué concurso viejo?

Gerald bajando del bus con los demás chicos.

Arnold: … ¿te conozco?

Gerald: ¿Cómo que quien soy? Soy tu amigo.

Phoebe: ¿estás bien arnold?

Arnold: este... Helga necesito algo de ayuda por aquí.

Helga fue caminando asía los chicos y se puso en medio de arnold y ellos.

Helga: bien escuchen, el cabeza de balón aquí presente perdió la memoria.

Harold: no nos días que se volvió igual te tonto que tú en aquella ocasión.

Helga: sierra la boca Harold oh yo te la serrare.

Harold: ¿Qué genio?

Helga: bueno perdió la memoria y apenas distingue alas persona así que háblenle cuéntenle cosas y tal vez los recuerde. Oh y otra cosa necesita ayuda para ganar estúpido concurso asi que iré a inscribirnos y es mejor que lo hagan sin chistar.

Helga sin dar más explicación, salo del lugar y todos estaban sumamente en silencio.

Arnold: ¿no es grandiosa?

Todos los chicos: ¿Qué?

Gerald: sí que perdiste la memoria amigo. Pero vamos te ayudaremos.

Arnold: bueno gracias…

Después de un tiempo todos estaban contando y hablando con arnold de muchas cosa que el parecía recordar, helga que iba con una hoja no pudo sentirse algo triste.

Helga: bueno hasta aquí llego mi oportunidad, sigue la tuya para encontrar a tus padres Arnoldo.

Helga: bien escuchen (todos le prestaron suma atención) el concurso se trata de 9 facetas y cada una será representada por un chico diferente así que me tome la libertad de escoger a los candidatos para cada faceta.

Chicos: no es justo, si porque no nos preguntaste y ¿Qué tal si no nos gusta?

Helga: cállense. Lo aran por arnold no por ustedes.

Rhonda: me imagino que clase de decepciones nos escogiste y solo para vengarte.

Helga: cierra la boca y escuchen. Rhonda tendrá la fase de moda y belleza.

Rhonda: ¿Qué? me encanta daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Helga como sea. Phoebe tu inteligencia.

Phoebe: entendido.

Helga: Gerald básquetbol.

Gerald: valla pataki si sabes elegir bien.

Helga: Harold competencia de comida.

Harold: esa faceta si me gusta.

Helga sid y Stinky carrera de zacos y capturar ranas.

Stinky: si será divertido.

Sid: yo voy con las ranas.

Helga: ya lo sabemos zoquete, por eso te puse en esa categoría. Bien sigamos. Eugene canto drama esto tomara tu talento si logras improvisar un musical tu solo.

Eugene: gracias helga si pudiera te abrazaría.

Helga: eso es asqueroso, bueno arnold deletreo y yo…. Bueno es todo en sus posiciones. Todos los demás ayuden a arreglar a los demás rápido.

Todos se fueron a alistar solo arnold quedo enfrente de helga.

Arnold: gracias Helga

Helga: no tienes que agradecer zopenco yo quiero viajar.

Arnold: asi que esta es la helga que me decías.

Helga: algún problema, si no te gusta me puedo largar.

Arnold: no Helga te quiero a mi lado.

Helga: como sea

Arnold: no hay nadie ollendo dime ¿Qué categoría escojiste.

Helga: …yo… poesía si contento demonios me haces perder el tiempo. (Se fue)

Arnold: gracias helga.

Perdonen subiré este fanfic pero no se preocupen terminare el otro es que esta idea me ronda la cabeza y si no la escribo se borrara así que este solo contara con dos partes así que disfrútenlo.


	2. nueva oportunidad

La primera en demostrar sus habilidades fue Rhonda, creando un atuendo por ella misma, que consistía en una blusa negra tallada sin mangas la cual tenía en la parte inferior derecha un par de rosas rojas brillantes combinadas por una falda de paletones roja y también con una torerita negra que contenía un bordado rojo, botines negros y dos listones rojos en el pelo.

Rhonda: soy la mejor. (Viendo su creación puesto en un maniquí)

Arnold: es fantástico… ¿Rhonda verdad?

Arnold apareció atrás de Rhonda y también observaba el traje.

Rhonda dejo de ver su creación y le prestó atención al chico.

Rhonda: gracias arnold, ¿pero cómo es posible que hallas olvidado quién soy?

Arnold: lo lamento.

Rhonda: no hay problema arnold, de seguro Helga tuvo que ver en eso.

Arnold: ¿tan mal es el concepto que tienes de ella?

Rhonda: claro arnold, no me sorprende que ella te hubiera golpeado oh empujado para que te lastimaras y bueno pasó lo de tu pérdida de memoria.

Arnold: te equivocas ella no hiso eso.

Rhonda: ¿enserio? Todo lo que te está pasando es por Helga, admítelo.

Arnold: eso no es cierto ella…

Rhonda: arnold, admite que estas aquí por algo que hizo Helga.

Arnold: tienes razón… por ella estoy aquí.

Arnold bajo la mirada y pensaba muy detenida mente las cosas.

Rhonda: vez, ella es la culpable de tu problema ella es la culpable de que estés aquí...

Arnold: si… gracias a ella encontré este lugar, gracias a ella tengo una esperanza, una oportunidad muy valiosa, Gracias a ello tienes la oportunidad de demostrar tu talento, bueno tú y los demás, gracias a que Helga es Helga tengo la esperanza de cumplir ese sueño y tú también, tu podrás demostrar enfrente de las personas tu don para la moda, gracias a ella me estoy divirtiendo ¿tú no?

Rhoanda: arnold…pues sí, todo esto fue gracias a ella si lo vez de esa forma.

Arnold: si, ella es…

Chica: oh miren la chica que entro de último minuto al concurso de modas.

Rhonda: ¿tú quién eres?

Chica: donde están mis modales, yo me llamo rosa, la única experta de modas en esta feria y ganadora.

Rhonda: valla, eres muy modesta Rosa.

Rosa: si lo soy y tu una chica perdedora que sueña que es modista, que lastima me das.

Rhonda: te tragaras esas palabras cuando gane en este encuentro.

Arnold: lo mejor será que te vayas Rosa Rhonda está muy ocupada.

Rosa: ¿y tú quien te crees que eres cabeza de balón?

Arnold: no recuerdo que te hiciéramos algo para molestarte.

Rosa: como que no, si no lo savias los otros 2 equipos se retiraron por pequeños accidentes y bueno ya éramos ganadores hasta que aparecieron ustedes.

Rhonda: que mal, pero creo que te molestaras más cuando nosotros ganemos.

Rosa: eso ya lo veremos.

Rhonda: claro que lo veras, cuando nosotros tengamos ese premio, no te preocupes te daré tiempo para que lo mires después de ganarlo.

Rosa: así.

Rhonda: sí.

Las chicas estaban viéndose a los ojos como queriendo estrangularse una a la otra, arnold solo observaba ya que era un pleito de chicas aun que si las cosas tomaban tintes drásticos él tendría que intervenir.

Helga: ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

Helga entro al lugar y al escuchar a dos chicas enojadas decidió intervenir.

Rosa: Qué te importa cejuda, metete en tus asuntos.

Helga se limitó a empuñar los puños lista para partirle la cara a la chica cuando arnold se puso en medio.

Arnold: no es nada Helga, ella ya se iba.

La chica vio la acción de arnold y lo empujo para que callera a un lado de ella.

Rosa: quítate fenómeno, yo no necesito tu ayuda.

Helga: ahora si te partiré todo lo que se llama cara idiota.

Arnold: no Helga, no pasa nada.

Helga no es cucho a arnold y tomo a la chica de la blusa y sacudiéndola.

Arnold: Rhonda ayúdame a separarlas.

Rhonda: normalmente estoy en desacuerdo con Helga arnold pero…admite que Rosa se lo merece.

Arnold: ¡Rhonda!

Rhonda: está bien, está bien.

Arnold y Rhonda lograron alejar a rosa de Helga sosteniéndola entre los dos, pero Helga intentaba zafarse de ellos.

Rosa: estás loca, (salió corriendo)

Helga: no corras, te arrepentirás de molestar al cabeza de balón, solo yo puedo hacerlo escuchaste, solo yo puedo molestarlo escuchaste, solo yo, él es mío entiendes.

Arnold y rhonda se miraron el uno al otro y soltaron a helga.

Rhonda: ¿Helga? ¿Lo hiciste por arnold? ¿Cómo que es tuyo?

Helga: estás loca… no sabes que si lastima al camarón si pelos nuestro equipo quedara incompleto.

Rhonda: dijiste que era tuyo.

Arnold se sonrojo al igual que Helga pero Helga comenzó a reír.

Helga: claro que si es mío, este zopenco es mi esclavo personal, mi bufón, mi oportunidad de viajar gratis. Pero no como crees no seas tonta Rhonda, es mi puerquito para viajar, ¿deja de imaginar cosas en esa cabeza tuya?

Rhonda: oh… así que eso es.

Helga: claro, ¿dime donde conseguiré a otro zoquete que deletree y sea bueno igual que yo?

Rhonda: es que eso se escuchó…

Helga: ya cierra la boca, y apresurarte debes ponerte el atuendo y salir a ganarle a esa tipa.

Rhonda: claro que lo are.

Rhonda tomo el traje los zapatos y partió del lugar dejando a Helga y a arnold solos pero muy nerviosos.

Arnold: creo…creo que, si ganara.

Helga: este… si tiene oportunidad…es la adecuada para este trabajo.

Arnold: si…

Helga: si…

Arnold y Helga solo observaban para direcciones diferentes muy apenados y sin saber qué hacer, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Arnold: gracias

Helga: yo no hice nada.

Arnold: has hecho mucho, no por nada eres mi novia.

Helga sintió que su mirada se nublaba, que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y poco a poco le faltaba la respiración.

Arnold se asustó ya que Helga parecía una estatua y se acercó para ver si estaba bien, pero ella se desmallo.

Arnold: ¡Helga!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Voz: muy bien público conocedor la ganadora de la primera ronda es la señorita. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

Rosa: ¿Qué?

Rhonda: valla Rosa después de todo solo eres una parlanchina.

Rosa: esto no se quedara así.

Rhonda camino muy elegante asía delante donde le colocaron una pequeña pulsera representando a su grupo como ganador.

Chico: Rosa ¿Qué paso?

Rosa: tengo ganas de estrangularla, pero nos descalificarían dile a los demás que se alisten el equipo Pataki debe caer.

Phoebe: ¿alguien ha visto a helga?

Gerald: ni idea y ya es turno de Harold para concursar, hablando de desaparecidos ¿Dónde está arnold?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Arnold: estas bien

Helga: mi cabeza…me duele, ¿Dónde estoy?

Arnold: no helga, no puedes perder la memoria tú también.

Helga: ya quisieras eso verdad Arnoldo.

Arnold: me alegra que estés bien.

Helga: si, como sea tenemos que irnos.

Arnold: pero acabas de sufrir un desmallo.

Helga: si pero no es nada hay un concurso que ganar.

Arnold le dio un beso en la mejilla y la ayudo a levantarse.

Arnold: no te esfuerces recuerda que no quiero que mi novia se esfuerce tanto.

Helga: novia… yo tu novia….no deja de decir idioteces Arnoldo no porque te sientas agradecido con migo debes apiadarte de mí y decir tal locura.

Arnold: vamos helga estamos juntos en esto, antes de que los chicos llegaran.

Helga: no quiero oírte, es una locura no quiero sufrir Arnoldo cuando tu recuerdes todo con detalles me odiaras... Y no quiero sufrir.

Arnold: te aseguro helga no te odiare.

Helga: mejor vámonos…

Helga bajo la cara y se fue del lugar muy triste pero sintió como arnold la jalaba y le daba un tierno beso, en ese preciso momento todo rastro de coherencia se esfumo de la mente de Helga dejándola soñar...

Arnold: ahora si vamos,

Helga: ¿adonde?

Arnold: aganar helga

Helga: ¿ganar que amor mío?

Arnold: Helga el concurso ¿lo olvidas?

Helga: es cierto…el concurso, vez zoquete solo me haces perder el tiempo…

Arnold: lo que tú digas Helga.

Helga camino a la puerta sin soltar la mano de arnold.

Helga: solo prométeme que me perdonaras cuando recuerdes todo sí.

Arnold: lo prometo.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Voz: valla ese chico si sabe comer

Rosa: vamos Rony, no te atrevas a perder contra ese perdedor del equipo pataki.

Bob: esa jovencita tiene una lengua muy larga.

Phil: si para su edad es una chica de armas tomar.

Miriam: deben dejar a los niños hacer su mejor esfuerzo, ya quiero que pase Helga.

Bob: ¿en qué categoría esta? Espero que la niña escogiera el concurso de deletreo.

Phil: no, ese lugar lo tiene mi nieto, recuerde que es el mejor.

Bob: su nieto gano solo por suerte anciano.

Phil: claro que no, él es el mejor.

Bob: quiere pelear anciano.

Phil: no le tengo miedo.

Miriam: dejen de actuar como niños y vean el amigo de helga está ganando.

Rosa: Rony pedazo de insecto pierde y no comerás hasta el 2032.

El chico intento esforzarse pero no podía más hasta que vomito detrás de la mesa dejando a Harold como ganador.

Voz: esto es increíble el equipo pataki gana.

Rosa: Rony, eres hombre muerto.

Helga: vez Arnoldo escogí a los mejore.

Arnold: valla Helga, eres asombrosa.

Helga: di algo que no sepa tonto.

Phoebe: Helga ya viste, estamos ganando a este paso el premio será nuestro.

Gerald: viejo ¿Dónde estabas?

Arnold: ocupado.

Helga: bien quien sigue.

Phoebe: bueno… mira la carrera sacos, el atrapa ranas y el musical de Eugene son al mismo tiempo así que en 55 minutos nos toca a Gerald y a mí.

Helga: estupendo

Todo transcurría bien, todo estaba de lado de arnold y sus amigos, el equipo de rosa era un desastre.

Eugene, sid y stinki resultaron ganadores mientras a rosa le daba una rabieta, no podía creer que todos sus grupos estuvieran perdiendo y sentía que si no ganaban pronto mataría a alguien.

Voz: muy bien el concurso de inteligencia pase por el lado derecho y de basquetbol de lado izquierdo.

Phoebe: bien es nuestro turno.

Gerald: ¿nerviosa?

Phoebe: algo ¿y tú?

Gerald: también jejej pero recuerda que ambos saldremos ganadores.

Phoebe: si

Helga: ya dejen de palabrería y apresúrense.

Arnold: suerte …phoebe y….

Gerald: Gerald Viejo, Gerald.

Arnold: claro… no lo olvidare.

Gerald: eso espero amigo.

Rosa: han tenido mucha suerte cucarachas, pero eso está por cambiar no hay nadie más lista que Lorena y nadie más atlético que ken.

Helga: ¿dónde escuche eso? Oh si es lo mismo que dijiste de tus otros amigos que perdieron.

Rosa: mira cejuda te derrotaremos.

Helga: ya quisieras, vas atrás de nosotros recuerda que llevamos 5 facetas ganadas y tu déjame ver… tu grupo, así ninguna.

Ken: crees que esa perdedora puede ganarle a Lorena.

Helga: te partiré la cara.

Gerald: retira lo dicho phoebe vencerá a esa chica ya que ella es la mejor.

Phoebe: gracias chicos.

Lorena: ja eso lo veremos.

Gerald: claro y tu ken te are trisas en la cancha por hablar así de phoebe.

Ken: por que esperar yo te puedo partir la cara en este lugar.

Arnold: tranquilo es esto se solucionara en el concurso no hay que usar la fuerza.

Rosa: que tus amigos no pueden pelear cabezón.

Helga: ya me canse are una corbata con su lengua.

Arnold: no Helga nos descalificaran además no hace falta usar fuerza.

Voz: participantes pasen a sus lugares.

Rosa: perderán

Helga: eso está por verse.

Después de una media hora dieron el nombre de los ganadores causan do que rosa se jalara el pelo de la ira.

Helga: jajajaja ¿Qué decias rosa?

Rosa: cállate.

Rosa salió del lugar jalando a ken y Lorena del brazo.

Arnold: creo que no está contenta.

Helga: pues yo sí y eso es lo que importa. Ahora aganar Arnoldo no solo por que tengamos la victoria asegurada, no quiere decir que no demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Por fin el turno de arnold y helga estaba por comenzar.

Arnold: como lamento que sea en el mismo tiempo.

Helga: ¿Qué cosa?

Arnold: el concurso de deletreo y poesía.

Helga: para mi es estupendo, ya que los chicos irán a verte a ti y no a mí.

Arnold: yo quiero verte a ti.

Helga: oh arnold eres tan cursi y tonto.

Arnold: ¿pero soy el chico por el que mueres cierto?

Helga: ya quisieras cabeza de balón.

Arnold: permíteme darte un regalo de buena suerte.

Helga: solo cállate y ben a mis brazos Arnoldo.

Cuando arnold y Helga estaban a punto de darse un beso, cuando aparecieron todos los chicos por la puerta trasera.

Helga soltó a arnold rápidamente y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Arnold: ok no me refería a esa clase de presente.

Gerald: ¡Helga! ¿Por qué golpeas a arnold? Él está muy delicado.

Phoebe: si Helga puedes empeorar su estado.

Rhonda: como siempre tal tosca Helga.

Helga: cállense le deseaba suerte al camarón con pelos.

Sid: bueno no importa salgan a ganar chicos.

Hega: si como sea, yo me largo.

Helga empujo a todos y salió de la carpa muy triste.

Helga: estúpidos metiches...

Arnold susurrando en su oído: me debes un beso Helga.

Helga: ¿arnold?

Arnold: bueno buena suerte oh y el beso queda pendiente.

Arnold y Helga se vieron por última vez y fueron a sus lugares

Después de 30 minutos arnold salió primero y se dispuso a ir al concurso de poesía.

Voz: la ganadora es la señorita pataki.

Bob: esa es mi hija bravo Olga.

Helga: soy Helga papá.

Arnold: no llegue a tiempo…

Rosa: pero yo sí.

Arnold no pudo voltear a ver ya que sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Helga: ¿Dónde se metió ese cabeza de balón me debe un b…?

Los chicos voltearon a ver a helga.

Helga: un Brownie.

Gerald: hay cosas más importantes que un Brownie Helga.

Helga: para mí no.

Rosa: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se ven preocupados?

Helga: ¿qué quieres tonta?

Rosa: revancha una competencia de gimnasia tu equipo y mi equipo ya hable con el dueño de la feria y dijo que está bien.

Helga: estás loca, ya ganamos el premio, es de nosotros.

Rosa: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

Helga: te humillaremos en otra ocasión ahora tenemos que encontrar a un zoquete.

Rosa: oh aun chico que está perdido, el chico con cabeza de balón..

Gerald: ¿perdido?

Rosa: si dijo que iría a su casa que no recordaba que había pasado?

Helga: ¿Dónde está?

Helga la tomo del cuello y la sacudió tan fuerte como pudo.

Rosa: suéltame, es mejor que lo vallas a buscar.

Todos los chicos salieron corriendo en busca de arnold.

Rosa: ja, que grupo tan tonto.

Ken: aun no entiendo por qué dejaste ir a ese chico, el plan era ir a perderlo muy lejos de aqui.

Rosa: que no te diste cuenta el chico no sabía ni donde rayos estaba, además que no dejaba de hablar y decir que la culpable era Helga.

Ken: ¿y que hay con eso?

Rosa: que si ellos no llegan a recoger su premio lo perderán además que todo el equipo debe estar junto, ese chico parecía muy molesto con la chica cejuda, dudo mucho que quiera verla otra vez y lo que tardan en explicarle todo será muy tarde ya que solo les quedan 30 minutos.

Ninguno entendía que estaba pasando. Después de unos minutos vieron a arnold sentado esperando un bus.

Gerald: arnold.

Arnold: ¿Gerald? ¿Chicos?

Gerald. Viejo ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Todos los chicos llegaron cerca de arnold y lo rodearon.

Helga: nos asustaste cabeza de balón.

Arnold: ¿Helga?

Phoebe: ¿por qué te alejaste de nosotros?

Arnold: alejarme yo no me aleje helga fue la que se bajo del bus y yo la fui a buscar, luego discutimos un carro la iva a tirar y ya no recuaerdo nada.

Helga: …

Gerald: viejo tu perdiste la memoria, luego gracias a helga encontramos….

Arnold: ¿gracias a Helga? Si gracias a Helga, nos dejó el bus, gracias a ella tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable gracias a Helga mi vida es un tormento, gracias a ella me pasan cosas malas.

Helga: cierra la boca cabeza de balón y escucha.

Arnold: no quiero escuchar nada de ti. Por qué no desapareces de mi vista, no te quiero ver.

Phonda: arnold sé que estas molesto pero tienes que recordar que gracias a Helga ganamos…

Helga: cállate princesa, este zoquete no escuchara nada. Y sabes que Arnoldo me largo.

Arnold: bien hazlo.

Gerald: viejo espera.

Helga: me largo.

Arnold: bien no quiero estar cerca de la persona que odio.

Helga: bien, fui una idiota.

Helga dio la vuelta y salió corriendo así el otro lado de la feria dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

Arnold: solo vio cómo se alejaba y opto por volver a su asiento.

Gerald: viejo te pasaste Helga solo quiso.

Arnold: arruinarme la vida, solo eso quiso.

Sid: es cierto que fue por ella que te perdiste pero…

Arnold: ya dejen de hablar de ella entre menos escuche de ella mejor.

Harold: pero arnold por Helga podrás buscar.

Arnold: no quiero oír nada sobre helga entre menos sepa mejor.

Los amigos de arnold intentaban hablar con él pero no importa que hicieran él no quería escucharlos y arnold solo siguió viendo al suelo muy molesto hasta que sintió una cachetada y le sorprendió mas ver quien era la causante.

Phoebe: es cierto que Helga te ha causado algunos problemas y que te molesta pero tú siempre nos has ayudado y ahora antes de que cometas un error déjanos ayudarte a ti.

Gerald: si viejo, gracias a que pataki hiso que los dejaron el bus encontraron este lugar el cual hacia un concurso que por cierto ganamos.

Arnold: ¿Qué?

Sid: si, arnold ganamos y el premio fue un viaje todo pagado a san Lorenzo.

Rhonada: si, gracias a ella podrás buscar a tus padres.

Arnold no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero cada vez que sus amigos le contaban sobre lo sucedido se sentía cada vez peor por tratar así a Helga.

Arnold: ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Gerald: no te culpes, has pasado por mucho es normal que te molestaras.

Pero Gerald no pudo terminar de hablar cuando arnold corrió para encontrar a helga.

Harold: valla sí que tiene prisa.

De pronto Nadine se acercó a ellos muy rápido queriendo recuperar el aire.

Rhonda: tranquila Nadine ¿Qué te paso?

Nadine: chicos deben ir a recoger su premio en 20 minutos oh lo perderán.

Phoebe: vamos chicos hay que ir rápido.

Nadine: ¿Dónde está arnold y helga? Si todos los que concursaron no están, no les darán el premio.

Gerald: esto está muy mal, hay que separarnos y buscarlos.

Arnold buscaba por todos lados pero no encontraba ningún rastro de helga hasta que escucho una voz.

Helga: lo prometiste, lo prometiste… que idiota soy… genial Helga solo arruinas la vida de todos.

Arnold: Helga.

Helga: lárgate, lárgate.

Arnold: perdóname Helga yo no sabía que tu…

Helga seguía ocultando su rostro en sus manos y continuaba sentada debajo de un árbol.

Helga: que no escuchaste, dije que te largaras de mi vista.

Arnold: no, discúlpame fui un idiota, un tonto, un cabeza dura, me odio en estos momentos perdóname.

Helga: dije lárgate.

Arnold: no lo hare, hasta que me perdones.

Helga: ve a recoger tu premio lo perderás en 15 minutos.

Arnold: si tu no vienes con migo, no me iré.

Helga se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas encarándolo.

Helga: lárgate todos tus amigos se esforzaron para que tu tengas ese premio y poder ver a tus padre y tú quieres tirarlo a la basura.

Arnold: sino estas a mi lado no lo quiero, además tú también diste tu mejor esfuerzo, ya me lo contaron los chicos.

Helga: esos metiches, pero yo no me iré de aquí. Recuerda que gracias a mi perdiste el bus gracias a mi te pasan cosas malas gracias a mi…estas sufriendo.

Arnold: gracias a ti tengo la esperanza de ver a mis padres, gracias a ti mi sueño se cumplirá pero no quiero hacerlo sin ti.

Helga:…no sabes lo que dices.

Arnold: sabes no te odio Helga, lo dije solo porque estaba molesto, yo no te odio es más creo que eres mi mejor amiga y cuando te dije eso sentí que mi corazón se rompía y que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. Perdóname.

Arnold miro hacia el suelo y quiso arrodillarse pero antes de que lo hiciera Helga lo detuvo.

Helga: Arnoldo que estás haciendo tarado hay que ir por el premio, recuerda que no se viaja gratis todos los días.

Arnold: me perdonas.

Helga: no tengo de otra no quedare como la mala del cuento vamos todavía puedes tener tu premio.

Arnold: gracias Helga, sabes siento que me debes algo. Pero no sé qué es.

Arnold susurrando en su oído: me debes un beso Helga.

Helga: ¿arnold?

Arnold: bueno buena suerte oh y el beso queda pendiente.

Helga: yo deberte algo, por favor. Déjate de locuras i vámonos.

Arnold y helga corrieron lo más que podían encontrando a los chicos los cuales les informaron de todo y fueron a la feria.

Voz: bueno la feria se cerrara en 5 minutos y en vista que no recogieron su premio este queda en manos del equipo de.

Arnold: esperen,

Rosa: imposible, llegan tarde.

Helga: ¿Quién lo dice?

Rosa: yo

Rhonda: lo siento pero aprende a perder,

Voz: bien tomen su premio y recuerden toda su clase puede viajar con ustedes,

Todo paso tan rápido después de recibir el premio que estaban cansados y decidieron descansar en el bus, quedándose todos dormidos a excepción de arnold y helga.

Arnold: gracias helga.

Helga: ¿Qué te pasa arnold? Ve a tu lugar.

Arnold: solo prométeme que no te bajaras a mitad del camino.

Helga: que chistoso.

Arnold: sabes aunque no logro recordar que me debes tal vez en el viaje a san Lorenzo lo recuerde.

Helga: no lo creo.

Arnold: ya lo veremos Helga.

Helga: como se solo ve a tu asiento.

Arnold: si solo quiero…

Helga: ¿Qué?

Arnold esto.

Arnold le dio un beso en la mejía a Helga y fue a su lugar dejando a Helga muy feliz.

No el final ya que la aventura a san Lorenzo apenas comienza y vivirán más aventuras.


End file.
